


Read Me My Rights

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick struggled against the cuffs, huffing loudly as the cop pushed him towards the door of the bar. <br/>"I told you, he started it," he protested again, glaring at the uniformed man. <br/>"And I told you, shut up," the cop replied, gripping Rick's arm as he lead him towards the waiting car.<br/>"Anything you wanna say before I take you in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Me My Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, the smut fairy returns *sprinkles smut confetti*  
> This is just for fun, some random smut, much as we all enjoy.   
> Thank you to my Rickyl Retreat darlings Gitte, Tara and Emma, for shaking your pompoms with such vim and vigor.   
> Comments are really quite nice so, please, make a smut fairy shine.   
> Enjoy

Rick struggled against the cuffs, huffing loudly as the cop pushed him towards the door of the bar.   
"I told you, he started it," he protested again, glaring at the uniformed man.   
"And I told you, shut up," the cop replied, gripping Rick's arm as he lead him towards the waiting car.  
"Anything you wanna say before I take you in?" 

Puffing out a sharp breath as the cop shoved him against the car, Rick let his eyes travel over the officer, admiring what he saw. The black boots didn't look strictly regulation but they worked anyway. The tan pants covered long, strong looking legs and the matching shirt clung to the wide spread of his shoulders in a very alluring manner. Under different circumstances Rick would have been flirting his ass off, desperate to get under that uniform.

For his part, the cop had been studying his latest arrest with equal interest. Wearing form fitting black jeans and a chocolate brown shirt, the man had overlong curls, stubbled cheeks and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. If only he hadn't needed to arrest him for public disturbance...  
"Listen, Officer... Dixon," Rick started, tilting his head appealingly as he read the name tag. "Can't we just agree I was a dick and call it even? I will even apologise to that guy..."   
"No. Now get in the car."  
Opening the back of the cruiser, the cop shoved his prisoner in, shutting the door securely before climbing behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he glanced up, finding those azure eyes locked on his in the mirror. 

"You're new round here, right?" Rick tried, after several minutes of silence.   
"Yeah, moved here a few weeks back."  
"Feel I should introduce myself. Name's Rick Grimes."  
"Daryl Dixon... Officer Dixon to you."  
Grinning, Rick shifted closer to the partition, making sure to keep his eyes on the cop's darker blue ones.   
"Never seen a cop like you before. Most cops keep their hair short but I like yours better, long and very dark,” he murmured, voice low and seductive.   
"I told you to be quiet," Daryl growled, shifting slightly in his seat. He was trying to ignore his prisoner, to not let that soft, smooth voice work on him. Didn't help that the guy was pretty good looking.  
"Aww, come on, Officer," that voice purred. "I'm sure we could come to an agreement."

Rick had to brace himself when the car swerved sharply to stop at the side of the dark road, pitching him against the door with a thump. The cop was out the car in a flash, yanking the door open with a growl. Showing surprising strength, he hauled Rick out of the car, slamming him against the door.   
"I don't want to hear another word outta you," he snarled, locking his burning gaze with Rick's mischievous ones.  
"Not even pretty please, Officer Dixon, fuck me over the bonnet of your patrol car?" Rick murmured, rolling his hips into the cop so he could feel his hard cock.   
"Don't... " Dixon breathed, self control wavering.   
"Come on, Officer," the cuffed man rumbled, voice dropping even lower on the last word. "I know you were checking me out."  
Growling, Dixon flipped Rick round, pressing his front to the car instead.   
"Ooh, want my cum all over the windows, huh? Hard to explain away but I'm happy to..."

Unable to stand the low, suggestive tone, the sinuous movements of that hard body, Daryl abandoned all hope of proper conduct. Yanking at the bound arms, he dragged Rick to the front of the car, shoving him back until his ass hit the bonnet. Diving in, he smashed their mouths together, kissing Rick hard, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Rick hummed, giving back as good as he got, sucking the slick muscle hard as he wrapped his legs around Daryl’s waist. He pulled the cop close, writhing against him as much as he could, moaning softly as his dick rubbed against the cop's thigh.

"You want to make a deal?" Daryl growled, hands snaking down to tug Rick's jeans open and yanking them down. He teases his fingers lightly along the length of his captive's erection. "Fine, we'll make a deal. From now on, your ass is mine. Whenever and wherever I want it. I call and you come over, ready to be fucked. You do that and I'll let you go."  
Gasping as the chilly late night air brushed against his hot, throbbing cock, Rick nodded. He would have agreed to anything if it made the other man touch him more.  
"Say. It," Daryl gritted as he used his free hand to fumble open his own zipper, long, thick cock springing free.   
"Yes," Rick gasped, breathing heavily. "Yes, alright. Yours, got it."

With a wolfish grin, Daryl manhandled the curly haired man round on to his stomach, bending him completely over the bonnet. Using only spit, the cop worked quickly to open Rick's quivering hole.  
Groaning loudly, thrusting his hips back to force the thick fingers deeper inside him, Rick turned his head, resting his cheek on the cooling metal as he stared back at the cop.  
"Gonna read me my rights?" he panted, grinned cheekily as Daryl added a second then third finger.   
"You have the right to be bent over and fucked. You have the right to be forced to your knees to suck my cock. You have the right to scream my name. You have the right to cum as many times in one night as you can," Daryl snarled, spreading his own precum down his shaft to slick it up a bit. Then he pressed it into Rick's loosened hole, moaning long and loud.

Panting out a litany of curses, Rick fought to keep his knees locked as Daryl sank inch after thick inch into him. He moaned and gasped, writhing against the metal hood, his own dick leaving a slick trail of precum to ease his movements.  
There was no time to adjust to the hard length inside him before Daryl was pulling out and driving back in fast. The pace he set was brutal, fucking into Rick with hard jabs, rotating his hips slightly with each thrust until he hit the spot that made the cuffed man cry out, stars dancing in his vision.   
"Again," Rick begged loudly, forcing himself back into Daryl. "Please, fuck, more."  
Snarling, Daryl began to thrust right against that spot, loving how Rick's body clamped around him, drawing his own pleasure right to the brink.   
"My name," he groaned. "Say it."  
"Daryl..."   
"No, say it properly," he growled darkly, hips stilling.   
"Officer Dixon!" Rick cried. His back arched as the cop thrust deeply, crying out again as he came, his release splashing over the hood of the car.   
Daryl shivered at the sound of his name in Rick's lust rough voice and when the curly haired man cried out in pleasure, body trembling and spasming around his cock, he couldn't hold on anymore. With a roar, he thrust once more, spilling deep inside his prisoner.

It took several minutes for them to gather their scattered thoughts. Then Daryl helped Rick upright, reaching down into his own pants for the key to the cuffs. Unlocking the manacles, he rubbed the reddened skin softly, pressing gentle kisses to it as he moved to massage his shoulders.   
"This was fun," Rick grinned, putting his arms round his husband's neck to draw him in for a deep kiss.   
"Now you see why I get all hot and sweaty over you in this uniform," Daryl chuckled against his mouth.   
"I get all hot and sweaty over you in general," Rick murmured. They kissed for a bit longer then redressed, grinning at each other.   
"Next time, we're doing it at the auto shop. Sexy mechanic and businessman," Daryl declared, climbing into the car.   
"You are so on."


End file.
